The Father of the Dragons
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: Daenerys realizes her dragons are out of control. So she sends her dragons off to find her a new husband/mate. It just so happens that he's apart of the Night's Watch.
1. Prologue

The Father of Dragons

**Don't own anything except fur meh characters so yeah.**

Prologue

3rd Person Pov

"Are you sure that this is wise my queen?"

"Drogon has started to get out of control. While I cannot tame them, I will need to control them. Besides, every child needs both of their parents."

"Yes but what if someone manages to trap him?"

"I will know and I will come for him. Now Rhaegal go and find me your father. He must be unmarried or betrothed, noble in birth and spirit, and strong in the same way. Also he must be from Westeros."

The dragon screeched and took off.

"Why Westeros my queen?"

"I can get the father of my dragons, and allies at the same time."

"Will you actually get to know him your grace?"

"Of course, I do not like that many do not know the person they are to share their life with."

"My queen what will you do if he is a bastard child?"

"Nothing I wouldn't do or say to a lord."

"Of course your grace."

The beautiful green dragon was hard pressed to get to Westeros. It's brother Drogon would have an easier time however the little dragon wasn't about to give up. However he ended in the strangest place he had ever seen.

It was covered in white stuff and there was this strange feeling that he got. The dragon breathed fire and the unpleasant feeling and white stuff went away. He found he couldn't fly very well and decided to look for his father. He heard a large amount of movement and found it was a large group of men dressed all in black.

The leader looked to be around his mother's age, and he spoke and carried himself like a nobleman. He also helped all of his men as much as he could. He also exuded an aura of authority, and strength that was tempered with sadness and friendliness.

They went to a camp and attacked some men also dressed in black. However he also saw harmed women and children all girls. The man attacked and wiped out many of the dark men along with the large wolf at his side. When one of his men was hit he hit back and took out a large amount of men.

Then it all stopped and one man was holding a little girl. She had fire hair and bronze eyes matching his scales. The man held a knife to her throat and knew that since humans didn't have scales it would kill her. The little dragon attacked grabbing the man's clothes after getting his arms off of the girl. Then he did something he'd never done without mother or food in front of him. He breathed fire onto an enemy.

The dark man screamed and ran around wildly trying to bury himself in the white stuff. Then he tackled the man he wanted to be his father to the ground. He flinched and the little dragon licked his face and the wolf came over growling. He licked his nose as well and he got into a play fight with him. He couldn't do that with his brother's anymore.

However, he had the feeling that all of this was going to change.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hidow here is da next chaptererererererer. I hope yalls thinks it's good and faublaus! I own nothing except for what I own.**

**Also here's the ages I think everyone is. And no trying to change my mind.**

**Jon Snow= 17**

**Daenerys Targaryen= 16 almost 17**

**Jorah Mormmont= 35**

**Barrinstan Selmy= 55**

**Arya Stark= 12**

**Braun Stark= 11**

**Rickon Stark= 7**

**Grey Worm= 20**

**Messandei (translator lady)= 19**

Chapter 1

3rd Person Pov

No one in all of the Night's Watch's, illustrious and boring, history, had ever been put to trial twice within a two month period. However Jon decided that no matter how he had been raised, Lord Commander Thorne should go to the seventh hell. He was disliked but the most senior officer for the job before the new Lord Commander could be named.

"What did you just say? Bastard."

"I said Lord Commander that for some reason a dragon not only helped my brothers and I, in our mission, but that it has also taken a liking to me."

"Yes Lord Commander, the thing licked Jon!" His friend Gregg was silenced with a glare.

"I always knew it! You're a traitor just like your bastard father! You've been fraternizing with that Targaryen whor-"

There's a loud slap that echoes throughout the meeting hall. No one knew how the old blind man could find his face but he did and slapped him so hard it echoed.

"Thorne you call my last living relative, a girl of 10 and 6 years a whore again. I will make sure that even the Rule can reach you. I hold more power than you do and you are easily replaceable and I rescind your title of Lord Commander. We have enough problems we do not need you to cause more problems due to your insecurities and dislikes."

"W-"

"Get out and train the men."

The pinched faced man stalked out seemingly vowing on revenge while glaring at Jon. Once that storm was gone the Maester spoke.

"Jon I want you to return the dragon to its owner and mother. I will not have a beautiful hatchling killed out of vengeance by the kingdom."

"But what of King Joffery?"

"He is dead and it will avoid future conflict should the dynasty fall."

"I will accept that but what of a new Lord Commander?"

"I will have to decide however if you do not come back within 2 months Jon you cannot be considered."

"I understand Maester. Where is the dragon's mother?"

"Last I heard she was camped outside of Meeran. Go to the nearest port and ask to go to there. Hopefully she will be there."

The old man gave the young man some coin to go on the ship. Once he packed and said goodbye he was off to the East.

8

"My queen a man has come with Rhaegal in tow."

"Bring him to me Ser Barrinstan."

"Of course my queen."

The old man leaves the tent only to come back with a handsome young man. He is pale and dressed as though he is from Westeros and in fine leather. He has a dark uncontrollable mane of curls that just reaches his shoulders. His eyes are a dark brown but could be mistaken for black in the wrong lighting. He had some slight stubble on his upper lip and cheeks. He is wearing all black and has stripped down to his leather tunic, pants, and boots. However due to the pink tint Daenerys thought he was uncomfortable hot.

"May I ask the name of the man who returned my dragon? You are ser…"

"I am no ser my lady. I am Jon Snow Lord Eddard Stark's bastard."

"I see, even so I have to thank you for returning Rhaelgo to me. All of my dragons are like my children.

"You are welcome my lady." He tries to leave however Daenerys says.

"Please stay for a little while. You must be tired from such a long journey."

"Thank you for your hospitality my lady."

"It is nothing more than others would do for you if they were in the same position Jon Snow."

"I will show him to a tent," said Jorah as he escorted the young man out.

"He will do just nicely Rhaegal. However, did you have to choose a man from the night's watch?"

The dragon screeched it's reply, and rubbed into his mother's face.

8

Jon was trying not to gape at the soldiers of Daenerys Targaryen. Jorah called them the Unsullied and explained that they were once slave soldiers and she freed them. She also had stormed Runkai and Meeran to free the slaves.

Ghost quickly became the center of attention. One of the children came up to him and Jorah only to speak a language that they didn't understand. A woman came over and explained that the child was asking if Ghost was friendly or not.

"He's okay just don't corner him."

She translated it back and the children began petting the large wolf. It rolled over onto its stomach and Jon left ghost there thinking that the large wolf liked the attention.

He followed Jorah more into the city seeing many people looting houses and whooping in joy as they saw family members.

"Jon are you apart of the Night's Watch?"

"Yes Ser Jorah."

"Call me Jorah, and I thought that was as much. Do you possibly know my father?"

"You are the former Lord Commander's son."

"Former?"

"He is dead. He was stabbed in the back by his own men when they were beyond the wall. Your queen's dragon helped kill the man who we think gave him the final blow. I-I should have been there-"

"Don't trouble yourself. I am glad that before he died he managed to pass on the family sword to someone worthy and find peace. Now I'm surprised you're not dead from a heat stroke in that."

"Yes."

"Come on I'm sure we can get some extra clothes."

"While that sounds wonderful Jorah. I just want to sleep boats are… unpleasant for someone who is used to horses and dry land."

The older man chuckles at the younger man's misfortune. Then he asks.

"How old are you Jon?"

"I'm 17."

"When did you join the Night's Watch?"

"About a year ago."

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

"Once," Jon replied after a few tense seconds.

"Oh?"

"It's a long story."

"Everyone has them. Maybe telling your story will calm you down?"

Jon sighed and began telling the older man about his stint as a wildling and Ygritte's lover. He still felt terrible for betraying her and the rest of the wildlings.

"That is quite a story. How has it been manning the Wall."

Jon could feel himself cooling down in the privacy of a small tent that was empty.

"As tough as always. It has been made even worse by the white walkers."

"What?"

"You didn't know? I thought Maester Aegon sent out Ravens to everyone."

"How do you know they are back?"

"I've seen them with my own eyes. We found two bodies of some rangers after I took my oath and took them back when my friend Sam realized that they didn't smell like they had been dead a long time. They woke up and we had to burn them after they attacked your father."

"You're going to have to fill us in."

8

"What?"

"It seems that the Umbers have been holding two very important artifacts. A letter legitimizing Jon Snow and making him heir of Winterfell and the alive Rickon. Once he comes of age Jon will return to the Night's Watch or when he has a child who comes of age."

"How can this be?!"

"Apparently, Theon Grayjoy could not find the Stark boys and instead killed two orphans working at a nearby farm."

"What about the new Lord Stark? Where is he?"

"In the East currently."

"Why is he in the east?"

"Returning one of the Targaryen girl's dragons."

"Why?"

"One of the dragons flew to Westeros and to avoid any conflict told the boy to return it to the girl."

"Why him?"

"Well the dragon took a liking to the boy. If it was anyone else they would be being bitten every second of the day."

"Are you making a joke Lord Varys?"

"No, I am completely serious. There were reports of injuries to every other man of the Night's Watch who tried to handle it."

"You are telling me that he is returning a dragon to a potential enemy because it likes him?"

"Yes, but that is not the most… disturbing part of the story. I was fascinated by the phenomenon, like any other ma-"

"Spit it out Varys. I do not have time for your ramblings."

"Dragons only take fancy to someone that they deem compatible to their masters. In other words one of their 'parents.'"

"Do you know what that means?"

"It means the North will not only have motive to take down the Iron Throne but dragons to do so."

"I want both of them dead."

"I'm afraid the Umbers expected that so they sent young Rickon to the East to his brother."

Tywin slams his hands down on the table. Then controls himself and asks.

"What of Braun Stark?"

"No word of his location can be found but other whispers has been heard of abilities the boy has."

"Such as?"

"Of him being a powerful worg that can enter the minds of animals and men."

"What?! I've never heard of such a thing."

"They are just rumors Lord Tywin. I doubt they are true or believable."

"Maybe not to the Lords but the common people will think that if the cripple can do that the Stark children are gods in human form. Rumors are dangerous Varys."

"The lords will be cautious they cannot risk losing such a war again even if the commoners urge them to do so."

"We need to end them before my grandson's rule is even more challenged. I want you to find everything you can on this Jon Stark."

"Of course my lord. However, I cannot promise much not very many people pay attention to a bastard your lordship, and I cannot promise anything of the endeavor."

"Yes, the only way to kill a Stark is to catch them by surprise or their honor. Now leave."

"Of course my lord," and Tywin slaps the table in anger once the spider is gone. He knew he should have been in King's Landing when Joffery was having Eddard Stark admit to his crimes. The boy ruined everything.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hidow here is the next chapter. Hope you like. Also I don't own anyone except the ones I create and the story line that I created.**

"_Blah"_ Valerian

Chapter 2

Jon's Pov

I didn't know what to expect when Jorah brought me 'extra clothes'. However, I didn't think I'd be sitting in Daenerys Targaryen's tent in an Unsullied uniform getting appreciative looks from her.

"Jon Snow? How did you get such a name?"

"I am the bastard of Eddard Stark. In the North we are given the surname Snow. However, I wouldn't know if I could inherit a name from my mother I know nothing about her."

"Nor did I besides the fact that she was my father's sister," hissed Daenerys.

"I am sorry if I offended you."

"You have been nothing but considerate I assure you. Are you apart of the Night's Watch?"

"Yes my lady."

"What were you when you were a part of the Night's Watch?"

"I was the Lord Commander's steward, my lady."

"Was he grooming you for the position?"

"He is dead, and if he was he took it to the grave with him."

"Ser Jorah will be sad to hear of his father's passing."

"He already knows, my lady."

"I see. Would it be appropriate to ask the state of Westeros? I don't wish for you to break any oaths to any house."

"When you are a part of the Night's Watch you swear feality to no man or house my lady. Joffery is dead, they said he was poisoned. My sister's husband and his uncle is to be on trial or already has. All of the false kings besides Stannis Baratheon are dead."

"Who is on the throne then?"

"Joffery's younger brother Tommen. However, he is likely being controlled by Tywin Lannister."

"I see an innocent. Why have you actually returned my dragons?"

"I hold no love for the throne my lady and the Maester at Castle Black is your last living relative. I assume he wished for your happiness."

"I thought I was the last. I didn't think they let any of the Targaryen's live."

"I was surprised as well my lady. He is a good man however he is also one of the oldest men I've ever seen walk in Westeros."

"It is nice to know I am not the last free Targaryen."

"I wish it was the same for me my lady."

"I offer my condolences, Jon."

"I thank you for them my lady."

"Usually I am called your grace or my queen."

"I, as I said, swear feality to no one. Also the last queen I met was a terrible woman. Calling you queen while such a terrible person is smearing such a name would be an insult to you my lady."

"I see, that is very kind of you Jon. I see you take your vows and honor seriously. You are very noble."

"I was raised to be so my lady. My father was similar."

"I have no doubt of it. I was wondering do you speak Valerian?"

"Yes, but I am rusty and most likely have an accent, my lady."

"Well maybe you and the commander of the Unsullied could help each other with both of the languages."

"I should get back to the Wall as soon as possible, my lady. We need all of the help we can acquire."

"Please just stay a week. I must thank you somehow."

"I can accept that my lady."

"Well splendid. Now please it is almost dinner come and eat with us."

"Of course, my lady."

We go towards a large pavilion with everyone seated in the space. I'm seated next to a dark haired man speaking another language. He isn't the tallest man I've ever seen but he's tall and athletic. His face is a complete unemotional mask.

"My name, Grey Worm." The man says in broken common when I sit next to him. He's holding his hand out awkwardly.

"My name is Jon Snow."

We shake hands before he asks in Valerian.

"_Do you speak Valerian?"_

"_Yes, but it is rusty."_

"_You sound find to this one."_

"_Thank you. You are the commander of the Unsullied, correct?"_

"_Yes, this one is the commander."_

"_It is nice to meet you Lord Commander of the Unsullied."_

"_You are from the wall of ice?"_

"_Yes."_

"_What is it like?"_

"_Cold and tough. It makes you toughen up to survive."_

"_So did Astrapor only instead it was hot."_

I laughed and Grey joined in awkwardly almost as if he had never laughed before.

"_What is that large wild dog you have with you?"_

"_A dire wolf. They are very big wild dogs that live north of the Wall, in the snow."_

"_Does that one have a name?"_

"_Ghost, it's funny he used to be the runt."_

"_If that is the runt of the litter I do not wish to see the others."_

I chuckle and decide that Grey Worm was likable. He had some personality and identity issues but he was likable. We dug into a nicely sized meal. It was obviously meant for many people to have it. It surprised me that Daenerys was eating the same thing instead of eating like the queen she claimed to be. Grey Worm noticed me looking in shock.

"_The queen eats what the least of her people would eat."_

I keep on eating forgetting how famished I had been when I came to camp. After that I am again escorted to Daenerys' tent. She has obviously had a bath and is dressed in a beautiful red dress. While it was revealing I assume with the heat of the East it was required. Even if I have a hard time keeping my eyes off the bounty of skin before me and her looking like lust embodied.

"Welcome once again to my quarters Jon Snow."

"Thank you Lady Targaryen. I must say you look like a goddess or high priestess tonight."

"Why thank you, and you look like the warrior himself, my lord."

"You are too kind, Lady Targaryen."

"No it is only common courtesy."

"Most ladies would do so no such kindness to a base-born such as myself, my lady."

"Well, I am Daenerys Stormborne of the House Targaryen. I am not like most ladies who are frivolous, and foolish little things."

"Yes, you are much wiser. Though what you say reminds me of my youngest sister."

"Well she is an intelligent young girl."

"One of your ancestresses was her idol along with our aunt Lyanna."

"I am sorry my brother Rhaegar took her. I do not pretend to know why he did so. However, I just want you to know that my brother did not kill her nor did their child. Their daughter was killed by the Usurper thinking he was freeing her of Rhaegar however it only caused he to die of heartbreak."

"I wish my father could have heard that story. We might have avoided this whole thing."

"My queen! We found a thief!"

"Bring them to me."

"At once your grace."

The person is someone Jon recognizes. Even with all of the grime that covers her along and how short her hair is. He knows who this little girl is.

"Arya?"

**Cliffy! Bwhahahahahahaha! Hope ya like.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hidow here is the next chapter. Hope you like. Also I don't own anyone except the ones I create and the story line that I created. Meow meow meow meow meow. Yah**

_**Recap**_

_"My queen! We found a thief!"_

_"Bring them to me."_

_"At once your grace."_

_The person is someone Jon recognizes. Even with all of the grime that covers her along and how short her hair is. He knows who this little girl is._

_"Arya?"_

_**Recap End**_

Chapter 3

Jon's Pov

"Arya, I thought you were dead! Thank the gods or whatever is there that you are alive."

I hug my boyish looking sister as tight as I can as she hugs me back. I then hear Daenerys ask incredulously.

"This is your sister? Why were you trying to steal from me?"

"To survive, my lady. I was hungry and I was only going to steal a little I promise."

"I see, I will not harm you. You are a child that has some tough circumstances. Also your brother has returned one of my dragons safely."

"Thank you my lady."

I say as I hug Arya again. She hugs back and I can tell that she is crying and she says through her sobs.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome Arya Stark."

"I can't thank you enough, Daenerys." I say forgetting my manners in the joy of the moment.

"Do not thank me. Thank the gods they brought her here."

8

3rd Person Omniscient Pov

Daenerys allowed the two family members to reconnect and she wanted a walk anyway with all of the unsavory thoughts she had about him. She went on a walk to calm herself down in the evening air.

She didn't know that Drogon smelled something coming from his mother's tent. It smelled like a male and not like the 3 males she usually talks to. Drogon was following his mother as Daenerys walked back to her tent. The dragon then saw the large white beast and attacked not liking the aura it gave off, Daenerys realized he saw it as a challenge.

"Drogon! NO!"

Jon came running out of the tent with Arya behind him to find a large black dragon advancing on Ghost. He heard it being called Drogon so he said in the voice that his father used on him when he did something wrong.

"Drogon."

The dragon turned towards the young man identifying the smell of the male he didn't like. He advance while Jon pushed his frightened sister behind him not letting the dragon see him tremble. It got very close to Jon's face but Jon glared at the problem dragon. It's eyes got big and it screeched before flying off. This stunned Daenerys but she quickly sobered from her shock and apologized.

"I am so sorry. Drogon has being difficult and uncontrollable as of late."

"It is fine my lady. I assume that dragons are rather difficult to control," Jon was internally shaking like a leaf but kept composed.

"Yes now that they are older and larger they have become harder to control."

"That happens with all creatures."

"My queen are you alright?"

"I am fine Ser Jorah, do you have any news from Westeros?"

"Yes, Jon Snow, you are now Jon Stark."

8

3rd Person Limited Pov

Olenna Tyrell formerly known as Olenna Redwyne was a tough woman with very accurate expectations and predictions of the world around her. She was also rather conniving, insensitive, and would do anything for her family. That is why she killed Joffery. She didn't want her favorite granddaughter being married to that monster.

However, when she learned that Robb Stark made his brother legitimate she was rather surprised. She admired the boys intelligence. He obviously thought of more than the present. He knew after the Greyjoy boy had attacked his home and killed his brothers, that should he die there would be no one to watch over Winterfell.

He had obviously thought that should he die that his unborn child would be spared. He knew that someone had to watch over the boy and his wife. Who better to do so than a family member? She applauded the Stark boy's tenacity and cleverness for thinking of such of a maneuver. No one had expected that any Lord would make a bastard their heir.

Now it was an even better maneuver because the two youngest Stark boys are alive. All the bastard has to do is watch over Winterfell and the North until the older one Braun becomes of age at 19. Olenna thought it would be more likely that Rickon would become the Warden of the North and if not then the two would rule together.

"I am very surprised that Robb Stark would do such a thing."

"Yes, but it was a very sneaky plan. He knew that the Lannisters would try and get their hands on the North and appoint someone they can control. However, now the Boltons claim to being the 'Wardens of the North' has no legal ground as there is a Lord."

"I have to agree. What he did was very clever and it was even more so the fact that the Umbers revealed so now; when he is untouchable by their hands, and by the Iron Throne. Also, the Umbers can't be killed as the fragile hold on the North does not need any more cracks."

"I also heard that the boy is possibly going to ally with the Targaryen girl. I've heard she is the farthest thing from mad, and if the rumors about dragons are actually true then I would not wish to cross them."

"Yes I've heard about her too. They call her 'The Mother of Dragons' and the 'Breaker of Chains' because she hatched the 1st dragons in 300 years. She also conquered 3 slave cities and freed the slaves."

"Those people will follow her anywhere and do anything for her. However, I do not think she did it for that reason. I feel as though she has a bleeding heart such as yours Margery and did it because she actually genuinely cares."

"If she is like that grandmother than we may have a worthy Targaryen on the throne."

"Yes, that would be a very interesting turn in the King's Landing game. Well, I will have to check my packing. I doubt the servants will do it right."

"Aren't you staying in King's Landing?"

"No, trials are such tedious things. I am going home. I have been away from Highgarden long enough."

"I see, then, have a safe journey home grandmother."

"I promise I will my beautiful golden rose."

8

3rd Person's Pov

"W-what?" he asks completely shocked by the news.

"Apparently, your brother knew that should something happen to him no one would be able to take care of Winterfell or the North. So he named you Stark so that you as the eldest boy would be in charge of Winterfell legally."

Daenerys thanked every god there could possibly be for helping her in her quest to have 'The Father of the Dragons'. She then said.

"Ser Jorah, fetch me Ser Barrinstan and Grey Worm."

"Yes my queen."

The man runs out of the tent into the camp.

"Jon, this means that I can actually call you brother in front of other people. We don't have to act like strangers anymore."

"Yes, but there's also more."

"You think I don't know that? I'm just glad you can actually be a part of the family now. We don't have much left except each other."

"You're right we don't have a lot."

"My queen! What is wrong?"

"Our guest Jon Snow has just been informed that he is now Jon Stark the 2nd of his name Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North and the First Men."

"That is quite some news, but why now?"

"I'm not in Westeros. The Boltons can't get to me in the East."

"They also sent your youngest brother Rickon to join you."

"I see, Lady Targaryen I will thank you in advance for your hospitality."

"Of course, Lord Stark. I know how this feels. I grew up in a good house by the grace of someone else. May I speak to you in private?"

"Of course Lady Tar-"

"Call me Daenerys."

"Of course, Daenerys."

Everyone clears out of the tent even Arya even though she had to be dragged out by Grey Worm. Daenerys gestured for Jon to sit next to her on the nice couch.

"May I ask what you wish to speak to me about Daenerys?"

"I wish to speak of an alliance."

"A marriage, you mean."

"Maybe in the future. However, I never again wish to marry a man I do not know because I might not have been as lucky as I had been with Drogo. Even so this will make your potential ruling over the North difficult."

"Yes, and my father's banner men are reluctant to join in another war. As well as ally with a Targaryen, that wishes for the Iron Throne."

"I do not wish to sit in my father's chair. I wish to rule Westeros however that chair will be destroyed."

"I will accept the proposal on the grounds that we actually come to know one another before the marriage."

"I will accept that."

"My lady I think it would be best for us to disappear from the people's eyes. I do not wish for you to hide or give up. However, if we get out of the eyes of the Lannisters we will be able to gain allies secretly and conquer in a few years."

"Yes, I rather like the idea my betrothed."

"I've never thought I would ever be called such a thing."

"Oh, but I will."

**End of the World. No JK just the chapter. So if you read this a few things.**

**Gendry will be back. I love Gendry and I don't want him to just disappear and I love him with Arya so yeah.**

**He will not be the only Baratheon bastard child. I really doubt the Joffery got all of them**

**Sansa will get away from the Eyrie. I just can't stand how useless she is and I had to give her something so yeah. This will happen.**

**Robynn will help her. I just don't think that Robynn is what he appears to be.**

**Thank you Goodnight**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hidow I own nothing and yeah and yeah and yeah. Hope ya like (I'm gonna make fun of hastags) #hopeyalike**

**So other ages**

**Lysa= 30**

**Peytr Baelish= 34**

**Robynn= 8**

**Gendry= 15**

**His siblings names are Adeline, Barra (you'll see), and Kellan.**

**Adeline and Kellan (twins)=7**

**Barra= 1**

Chapter 4

3rd Person Pov

Sansa Stark knew that something was wrong with her 'family'. Lysa was insanely jealous and had mood swings that scared her. Robynn seemed to hiding something and Lord Baelish just seemed too nice.

She couldn't sleep and was walking in the large meeting room. When she had a tug on her night dress and saw her cousin.

"Cousin, you need to get out of here."

"Robynn what do you mean?"

"I heard mother and Uncle Peytr talking. They said that they were going to keep you here because they wanted to use you to get to the North and that they poisoned my father."

"What?"

"Get dressed and I'll have a knight escort you away from here. Then go East I heard your brothers are there."

"W-"

"Go!"

Sansa obeyed her cousin and got dressed in a plain dress and packed a few things. Robynn met her there and showed her a knight.

"Robynn what's going on?"

"Your my cousin, I'm not going to let you become a pawn in my 'uncle's' game."

"Thank you Robynn."

"I can only get you out of the blood gate, so don't thank me yet, cousin."

8

3rd Person Pov

Gendry wasn't exactly a happy camper. He had escaped the crazy red woman only to go vack back to the literal "lion's" den. Then the City Watchmen caught on and they found out that Adeline, and her twin Kellan, and Barra and him, were the children of the former king's children.

He thought he was the only one. However Barra was switched with her cousin when she was a few days old by her, not as insane, aunt Seriah. Kellan and Adeline were street rats the no one cared about. He had found them and took them in knowing who they were.

So he set out with 3 children to find a safe place. He was traveling North looking for Arya so that they could go East. He entered an tavern to get some food for the children. Only to find some men harassing a woman so he acted quickly.

"Gillian! I've been looking for you! I am so glad that you are alright!"

Gendry grabbed up the woman and held her towards his side.

"Thank you good ser's for finding my cousin. She was in the North and I haven't seen her in months I thought she had been taken by those northern bastards." He then whispered, "my name is Gendry play along and we'll get out of here. What can I do to repay you gentleman? I know I am a blacksmith by trade maybe I can fix your swords should they be in any disrepair."

"You're a little young."

"My master was too fat and drunk to do any of the work himself."

They laughed and said.

"I like this kid!"

"Well, we might not have warm beds but our swords have been a little limp lately. It's still a good deal."

"Alright kid we'll take you up on your offer. Who are you?"

"Arron, my name is Arron Waters."

"A bastard even better."

The men piled up their swords as he told the young woman to go outside and wait with the children and cart. He looked at the swords and started to fix them. However, before they could take them he stabbed the leader and slashed another.

"The little basta-!"

He's stabbed through the neck and Gendry and his mysterious friend. Once they were dead Gendry breathed heavily not liking that he had to kill.

"This your first fucking kill? Come on let's go."

Gendry goes to his cart with the children being entertained by the woman. She turns around and gasps.

"Ser Clegane."

Gendry jumps away holding the sword towards him but he just clucks his tongue.

"I told ya not ta call me that little bird. I'm not a fucking knight. I'm a killer."

"Are you after me and my siblings?"

"And why would I be after a little bastard and his siblings?"

"Because we're King Robert Baratheon's bastards."

"Well shit, and you have Sansa Stark with you. Everyone in the entire 7 fucking kingdoms will be after ya."

"Wait you're Arya's sister?"

"Arya's alive?"

"Yeah, the brats alive, she took my knife and went East. Got her pretty little knife back and got the man who took it."

"She killed the man who killed Lommey?"

"Arya killed someone?"

"Enough with the fucking questions! Arya's killed a lot of people and I don't know who the fuck Lommey was so maybe. Now, where the fuck are we going!"

"I don't know away from King's Landing."

"The East, my brothers are there and we'll be away from the Lannisters."

"Fucking splendid how do we get there?"

"We can get on ship by agreeing to work. While it isn't fit for a lady, at least it will get us there."

"What makes you think we'll get a ship?"

"All ships need men to man them."

"Do you know anything about a ship?"

"A little I saw what the men did and I can learn."

"So, you have a little experience on a ship, and 3 people you're taking care of. Where will we go?"

"Dorne, they are sympathetic towards the Targaryen's, and if they hear we're trying to get to her then maybe they'll let us on."

"We have a long fucking way to go then."

8

3rd Person Limited Pov

"Come on little lord this is our stop."

Rickon clung to Osha as tight as he could. He was scared. Like he should be at 7 when you've had everything that's happened to Rickon Stark happen to you at such a young age. However, he was also hopeful and happy. He was happy to learn that his big brother Jon was going to take care of him and that if they found the others that they would be a family.

They get out of the large boat with Shaggydog following behind them. They got some looks and men tried to offer money for the dire wolf but it would growl and they ran off. Then he heard.

"Rickon!"

He sees a dark haired man barreling towards him being followed by a white wolf. His hair was crazy and uncut. He had some stubble on his upper lip and chin. He was also the tannest he had ever seen his older brother in his life.

"Jon!"

The red headed child ran into his brother's arms and is hugged. Jon ruffles his head and says.

"Look how big you've gotten. You've got to be at least a head taller than when I saw you last."

"I didn't get that much bigger Jon."

"It's great to see you Rickon, and who is with you."

"That's Osha, she was a wildling."

"A free woman? It is strange to see you all of the way out here."

"How do ya know that?"

"Well, when, no let's save that for when we're safe and back at camp."

"Alright but ya better tell me, Southerner."

"More like former Crow."

"What?"

"That will be explained later. Let's get back. Arya's going to be so glad that you're safe Rickon. She was at the Twins when Robb died and she thought she was all alone."

"Arya's alive?"

"Yeah, and she's a tough one. She looks like a boy now."

"It's good to be with you Jon. I missed everyone."

"I missed you too, Rickon. You have no idea how much."

The ragtag group disappears from the port not to be seen until the time of Westeros' rebirth.

**Okay, so about Robynn so no one is confused. Robynn knows that his mother is messed up and decides to go along with her because he doesn't want to hurt her. However, he is the Lord of the Vale even if Peytr married his mother, he was already named it. So he had to wisen up or be controlled by his mother. **

**He is actually a lot smarter and more conniving than he seems. You'll see later.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Herhlerh hope you like this next chapter of 'The Father of Dragons' also I need to tell you guys something there will be flashbacks if not in this chapter then soon. I have some things to address.**

**So someone said**

"_**jorah is ooc he hates ned he would welcome no starks."**_

**No Jorah is not ooc because Jon was a Snow not Stark when they met. He also would do anything for Daenerys and if she thinks he'll help her control her dragons Jorah will accept him. Also Jorah knows what he did was wrong so he can't hate Ned. He's not hateful or jealous unless someone has actually deserved such a title. Ned nor Jon did anything terribly bad towards him. Jon was also taken under his estranged father's wing and Jon comforted his father when Jorah couldn't.**

**Also to "Gamer" Catelyn said that Jon's eyes were brown in the show this is not from the book b/c I haven't read it. So maybe he does have gray eyes but they are called brown by a character. And no offense to you but I am more inclined to believe the show then you. **

Chapter 5

3rd Person Pov

The group arrives at a cliff face that used to be a hideout of the 2nd Sons when they were just starting out. Of course everyone was working hard at expanding them as everyone was crowded into a few large training rooms and meeting halls. It was going very quickly because many of the slaves knew how to mine very well. It also helps when you have two dire wolves.

Jon had found Nymeria being sold in an auction to some of the rich people when Daenerys and himself went to visit Illyrio. Apparently, one of the nobles had gotten her imported. When they tried to sell her off Jon stood up and said no one had any claim to her because it was his sister's. They of course asked for proof. The proof was getting mauled by Ghost, and having Nymeria taken anyways.

"Rickon!"

Arya comes running towards Rickon with a dirty Nymeria in tow. Rickon looks at Arya but can't seem to figure it out before he says.

"Arya!"

The little boy clings to his sister and cries in relief that she's alive. He kept hearing from everyone that she was captured by the Lannisters.

"Arya, how did you get away from King's Landing?"

"Well, I…"

The young lady led her brother away from Jon seeing that the woman with Rickon wanted some answers.

"How did ya know 'bout the free people?"

"I used to fight them."

"You're a Crow?"

"Was a Crow, and on my first mission with some rangers I couldn't kill a woman. I was captured and the leader thought that the best way to find out about Mans' army was to have an inside guy. You're looking at that inside guy. I was taught a lot by Ygritte-"

"You knew my cousin?"

"She's your cousin?"

"How is she? Is she here?"

"No, I, she's dead. When I was going to return Daenerys' dragon I came across a group of cannibals. Apparently they saw that I was still up and walking around and so they killed her for being a traitor, and fed her to the cannibals."

"I knew I should have taken her with me. But no, she wanted to-"

"See the view from the top of the wall. Trust me she saw it. Here."

Jon gives the wildling woman a necklace that he knew was Ygritte's. Once she sees it she hugs him tightly in thanks.

"Thank you, you have no idea how much it means to me that I have something from my family. I'm sorry you lost her too. I can tell that you loved her."

"I'm sorry you had to lose her as well. My name is Jon by the way."

"My name is Osha."

"It's nice to meet you Osha. Hopefully, life will be better from now on."

"Yes, hopefully."

8

3rd Person Pov

The council chambers were tense. Everyone could pick up that Tywin Lannister was in a very bad mood. He had been hearing the rumors of the Stark's from the common people and even worse. About Robert Baratheon's escaped bastards.

"Lord Varys what have you learned about the newest Stark?"

"Well we have something to address before that. It seems the two along with the Targaryen girl's followers have disappeared."

"I know that, and the legendary spider hasn't found them?"

"Yes Lord Tywin, I've been contacting all of my little birds for a fortnight. None of them have the slightest inkling of where they have disappeared too."

"This is very troubling news," says Grand Maester Pycell.

"Tell us something we don't know you old fool."

"Grandfather where do you think they could have retreated?"

"Most likely to some desert. Did the boy have any friends amongst the Night's Watch?"

"Yes, three very good ones. Two common boys, Pyp and Gregg, and Samwell Tarely, all of them were stewards."

"The fat Tarely boy?"

"Yes, he is practically useless at anything other than being a steward. Randayll Tarely sent his son to the Wall because he couldn't handle having such an embarrassment as his heir."

"I see, but have any of them contacted the boy? Or been contacted?"

"No, there has been no such contact that has been found by my birds."

"A dead end. They are of no use to us other than being stewards. What have you learned of Jon Snow?"

"Well, his father is obviously Eddard Stark. He is 17 years old currently, and was a part of the Night's Watch for a year. His mother was a bit more complicated to find. Her name was Aliana Sand, and she was a bastard princess of Dorne. She and Eddard met on the battle field when they were patrolling. She had disguised herself as a man and joined the military. She died giving birth to the boy. He is said to have kept to himself or have been forced out of various festivals by Lady Catelyn. Who in no way hated the boy. He like the other Stark children has a dire wolf. Its name is Ghost and it is an albino."

"His skills?"

"Rather normal for a noble boy. He is a good swordsmen and relies more on that than a bow and arrow."

"Does anyone in King's Landing know what he looks like clearly because I want to know what my enemy looks like before I go around killing innocent Northmen and causing even more strife between the South and the North."

"Tyrion went with him to the Wall, if I remember."

"Get me Tyrion now."

Two guards leave the room and after a few tense minutes drag a filthy Tyrion into the room. He is dressed like a commoner and his face is gaunt and caked in dirt. Cersei smiles behind her wine glass at her brother's torment.

"King Tommen, Lord Tywin, and the rest of the esteemed small council, to what do I owe the honor. If I offend you with my scent I am sorry I haven't gotten the chance to bathe in a long while."

"I want you to describe Eddard Stark's bastard."

"Jon? I assume that's the former Lord Stark's only bastard. Well, Jon was a strapping young lad. I was very surprised he was a maid when we met-"

"Get on with it."

"Ah yes, well he has curly dark hair and dark eyes. Very pale but I assume the North does that to you. He has some stubble, I remember him not liking when someone got rid of it. He wasn't as tall as his brother but he was a giant to me like most people. He was a wide eyed boy that was barely beginning to see the world for what it is. He'll be a man now."

"Take him back to his cell."

"What no special treatment?"

"You obviously didn't tell truth. We might as well look for a blonde boy. You've never given up information that easily."

"You wound me dear sister. I am a man in a cell with a bucket to piss in and barely and food or drink. I have been reduced to the lowest of my life. No? Still don't believe me? Well, if you do not believe me then speak to Jaime. He's seen the boy as well."

"You are a conniving little traitor!"

"Enough! Take him back to his cell and get me The Lord Commander of the King's Guard."

The soldiers do as they are bidden. A few minutes later Jaimie comes in his boot thudding against the floor. No one notices that the sword Tywin gave him is not there.

"I have been summoned?"

"Yes we are asking you to describe the Stark bastard."

"Ah the Snow boy. I saw him buying a little sword that I have a suspicion was for Arya Stark-"

"What did he look like?"

"Well he was pale with dark hair, and dark eyes. He had crazy black curls on his head, and stubble. He wasn't as tall as his brother or myself but he wasn't the shortest boy. He was 15- no 16, I believe and held some animosity towards me."

"Jaimie how could you?"

"Did I do something wrong? I was told to describe a boy and I described him."

"You and Tyrion described the same boy. Enough Cersei! You may leave Jaimie."

"Thank you Lord Tywin."

**Hi, I hope you like it. I'm sorry if none of you like the mom, but I didn't want him to be related to Daenerys and I heard a story similar. So, I made my own.**


	7. Chapter 6: Dorne

**Herhlerh I forgot to get rid of flashback idea because I realized that what I was going to cut out was going to make the story a lot longer and more interesting so I have to actually make those parts so the chapters might have slower updates. I forgot to say that I don't own anything in the last chapter. So I double don't own anything.**

Chapter 6:

Secret Alliance #1: Dorne

3rd Person Pov

The ragtag group of the lady, the bastards, and the killer arrived in Dorne. They were broke, dirty, and hungry.

"I'm so hungry I could eat all of the fucking food in Westeros."

"You get used to it."

"What did you say you brat?"

He growls at the dark haired boy who looks at him with unnervingly calm eyes. He didn't back down and Sandor knew that he had looked into the face of death before. They entered the port town getting some strange looks.

"We need to find work," says an exhausted Gendry.

Sandor had to feel sorry for the boy, but it also motivated him to never have any children of his own. His littlest sister was of course being a one year old and crying about pain and hunger. He had tried as much as he could to help the little girl along with Sansa. However, it's hard to do with a little girl who can only say a few garbled words.

"Gewny! Sanwa!"

"I know Barra, its pretty isn't it?"

The little girl held onto her big brother's hand as they navigated towards the palace.

"Where the fuck are we going?"

"We need some money for food. We're all hungry, and we're not going to get on a ship like this."

"What do I get to do? Be a dumbass and stand with the babies like a mother hen?"

"Just protect them," said Sansa in a cold voice.

The two walk close the palace only to see one man get thrown out along with a woman. The woman behind them said.

"And stay out you bilge-rats. The next time you try to steal from the Martell's you'll be dead."

The two run past Sansa and Gendry like the hounds of hell are on their heels. Then the woman looks at the bewildered Sansa.

"You girl, are you looking for work?"

"Yes my lady."

"You were a serving girl? Where?"

"In King's Landing, my lady. I left not long ago, as being in the palace was dangerous for a serving girl. Especially, after King Joffery died. The queen was on a constant rampage, my lady."

"Good, you're hired, and you boy what is your profession?"

"I'm a journeymen my lady."

"For what trade?"

"Blacksmithing my lady."

"Good, we need your help. Our blacksmith is going blind and chasing any apprentices we send him out. Who was your master?"

"Tohob Mott."

"You definitely have some credentials. Come both of you."

They follow the woman inside the palace thanking Old Nan for helping them. They are split up and Gendry is led by a Dornish guard to the largest forge he had ever seen in his life and he then leaves. There is one old man working at the forge. He is bent over but you can see that he is a large man. He is still large but he has withered from old age, like a weather beaten rock. He looks back at Gendry and asks.

"Who are ya boy?"

"My name is Gendry. I've been recruited to help you."

"You from King's Landing? One of them high lord's bastards?"

"The King's actually."

"Well, I'll be, the King's bastard." He put down what he was doing, "I thought that the second mad king killed all of ya."

"No, there's four of us left. He might have been King but street urchins are hard to find and even harder to kill. Especially when they're already out of the city."

"Good for ya boy. I like ya, and I think you'll be able to help me. Now get to work."

Gendry does just that, smiling. He liked the old man already.

"So ya done with yar apprenticeship?"

"Almost all I had to do was my masterpiece."

"Well boy, ya want to make a new sword for Prince Oberyn?"

"I'll take a crack at it."

"Good lad."

He liked Dorne already.

8

3rd Person Pov

Sansa liked her maid work in Dorne. She had many others to help her out. Lysa wasn't there criticizing or watching her every move. She didn't have to deal with her cousin's insane act which led him to throw things everywhere. No one yelled at her for being young and beautiful and she was among other women so she didn't get any lecherous looks.

She did see Myrcella but only from a distance. She seemed happier than when she was in King's Landing and when she saw her betrothed she actually seemed fond of him. All of her new sisters and cousins were also rather boisterous and fun. She could tell Myrcella felt more alive than she did under her mother's iron thumb.

She was looking out of the window when she heard.

"What are you doing here Sansa Stark?"

She whirled around to be faced with Ellaria Sands, Prince Oberyn's lover. She was beautiful and exotic. Tall, dark, and she had a sensual air about her. Her hair was down and she wore little more than undergarments underneath a transparent yellow gown.

"You must be-"

"Mistaken? No I am not, you are to beautiful and memorable to forget my dear. Now what are you doing here?"

"I'm trying to get to the East. To my elder base-born brother Jon Snow."

"Ah, so you hid amongst the servants to earn money for a ship."

"I just started this morning."

"Do you have any companions?"

"Robert Baratheon's four living bastards, and the Hound."

"Let us get your companions. Your brother would be angry if he knew we were using you as a servant, and besides you are to pretty for such a thing."

"He's coming?"

"Why of course, he wishes to meet his mother's family."

"His mother's family? Jon's mother was a Martell?"

"A Sand but her father was a Martell. Her name was Aliana the bastard princess of Dorne."

"Is she here?"

"She died in childbirth which I can understand. Childbirth is quite the labor of love. I've brought 4 girls into the world."

"4 girls but you look so-"

"I look like I haven't' had any children right?"

"Yes, you are very beautiful…"

"Ellaria, I'm no lady and I wish to be your friend."

"Of course Ellaria. When will my brother be here?"

"In a fortnight with your brother Rickon and sister Arya. Now let's get you cleaned up along with your companions and present you to Prince Martell."

Sansa hasn't been this giddy and feeling this safe since before her father's death."

8

Jon's Pov

I immediately took a liking to my birth place. It was spicy and exotic and I could hear music being played in the streets. The port was filled with people bartering, dancing, drinking. It was the loudest and most exciting thing he had ever been to in my life, and this was only the streets. I could only imagine what happened during their festivals and balls.

I'm cloaked in a blue cloak followed by Arya, and Daenerys. I'm then met by a darkly cloaked man and we make their way towards the palace. No one paid us any attention as we weaved their ways through the streets.

"You are Jon Stark correct?"

"Yes."

"Good because I thought I would mess this up."

"You don't sound very confident."

"I'm not my name is Podrick Payne. I'm not known for being the best at doing these sorts of things."

"It's nice to meet you Podrick, and just to foreworn you I don't like being called Lord. I was a bastard until recently."

"Well, you can call me Pod. I'm just a squire."

"Well then Pod are we there?"

"Yes, follow me."

We follow the young man into the throne room where one man and one boy a year younger than myself are sitting there. I almost gawk at how similar I look to them. The only difference is some facial features and my skin tone that was gradually darkening from the Eastern sun. I bowed politely only to have the man say.

"Don't bow to me. You are family. The only son of my sisters that survived, past infancy. Come here I haven't seen you since you were squalling in your crib."

I got closer to the two men. The older of the two grabbed my face while the other said.

"Good to see you cousin."

"Hm, you look like us. It's funny, you're like the Westerosi version of Trystane and I." He kissed both of my cheeks leaving the me bewildered. Arya giggled.

"Yes I saw that too."

"Now who was that laughing?"

"That was my half-sister Arya Stark."

"You look like your Aunt Lyanna. I can also tell you are more of a fighter than a lady."

"How did you know?"

"I knew your aunt. She was a tough one. It was terrible what happened to her. If I didn't know better I would say you were actually her daughter."

"I didn't know Aunt Lyanna liked to fight. If she did then how did she get kidnapped by Rhaegar?"

"She didn't little wolf. She loved that man, but knew she couldn't have been with him. So when he offered to take her away from her betrothal to that oaf Robert and her responsibilities of being a lady she went."

"I wouldn't want to be married to Robert either."

Me and my family members laugh. It's so similar that it startles us leading to Arya laughing at our gob smacked expressions.

"Now nephew, you'll be pleased to know that we have found some friends of yours."

"Who uncle?"

"Your other sister Sansa, and a boy called Gendry-"

"Gendry's safe? He got away from the red lady?"

"The red woman with Stannis Baratheon?"

"Yeah her, she grabbed my face and said I had darkness in me and that I would extinguish some eyes. I'm not sure what Stannis Baratheon looks like but I don't think he was with her."

"I see, you can come in now!"

Sansa comes in with her hair down in the Northern style in a violet Southern style dress that complimented her eyes. She lifted up her skirts and ran towards me. I grab her up in a spin as she cried in my chest after she was put down. Arya runs towards another figure.

He is tall and muscular. He has green clothes on and seems uncomfortable with the amount of his chest that is exposed. He doesn't waltz in like a noble so I can only assume that he is the famous Gendry that Arya has a crush on. Though the little stinker will never admit it until I find them in a compromising situation.

They're followed by two children and a man with a disfigured face. The two children seem uncomfortable in their clothes, not used to the finery. The last man looks utterly cross in the yellow armor he's wearing.

I can't be happier. I almost got all of my family back.

**Okay long chapter. Anyways for apprenticeship. You aren't just an apprentice here how it goes.**

**Apprentice = novice stage, no pay for your work except food and lodging.**

**Journeymen = you're starting to know it, you get a little money, and after you complete your masterpiece you become a master**

**Master = you know your craft, can open your own forge and get wages and after a few years take an apprentice of your own.**

**Also for Myrcella I feel like she could be a very complex character. I don't feel she really loves being the princess and I feel like Dorne is a liberating place. So I hope you enjoy. And bye**


	8. Chapter 7: Kingslayer Brothers

**Hello after that last episode whew I had to make this. So here it goes.**

**Also for the person who didn't think Jon would be so accepting of the situation with Deanerys let me explain. So Deanerys promised that they would get to know each other before marriage. Neither of them are in any rush to get married as Deanerys lost her son and husband and Jon lost Ygritte. So they aren't going to get married right away I'm going to give them at least a year to get to know each other. It's like a betrothal but one you can back out off. It's not an oath or anything it's a mutual agreement to see if they could have a relationship together.**

**They aren't like most people and neither of them want to be promised so Deanerys didn't just say "marry me" she said "Let's try this out and worst comes to worst I'll be your ally". Does that explain it?**

**Also the dragons names are Drogon, Rhaegal, and Viserion. I didn't spell the other two right.**

Chapter 7

3rd Person Pov

A little shepherd boy was throwing stones off of the cliff near the grazing grounds for his father's goats. He then heard an abnormal thunk and looked down only to see the largest flying animal he had ever seen. It looked angry and seemed about to attack only to be attacked by two beings the same size. One a bright green and the other gold were attacking the black animal.

"Drogon!"

The large dragon glares and lands in front of the dark haired man. Only to look into his eyes and submit as the other two dragons sit on their rumps like dogs. The man spoke to the goat herder.

"_Do you understand me?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Call me Jon. I have only been named Lord by the grace of the Gods. I am sorry for Drogon but out of all of the dragons he is the most temperamental. He is like the problem child."_

"_Thank you for saving my flock."_

"_It was nothing, I saw Drogon was gone and followed him. Well, I will take these three and let you finish your work."_

"_Thank you."_

"_You're welcome."_

Jon looked at Rhaegal and Viserion as they flew with pride. The two grew exponentially after they bonded with himself and Arya respectively. Apparently, dragons grown the fastest around the person they choose to ride. All three were big enough to ride but have a hard time holding all of the weight that a human requires or are to unruly.

He made his way back to the camp quickly. Only to see a large amount of supplicants waiting and he felt bad. He gave food and water to some as they waited because he passed them. The compound was almost fully finished. He made his way to his betrothed as a Meeranese nobleman walked in. He first said.

"The rumors of your beauty weren't exaggerated my queen."

"Yes, thank you, what are you here for?"

"I am here to keep the traditions of Meeran, my queen."

"Yes?"

"My father was one of the Grand Masters. He is hanging on one of the crosses."

"He put girls on those crosses left them to rot."

"He didn't want them to be there. He was against it. I'm begging you as a man missing his father please let me bury his body."

"I am also a man without a father."

Everyone turned to Jon.

"I am a man without a brother, uncle, good sister, nephew, cousin, aunt, and mother. You feel your father is innocent yes?"

"Yes my lord."

"He is not. Even if those girls hadn't been on those crosses they would have suffered worst fates than death. They would have to watch their virginities taken, their children taken, themselves being beaten. Had your father been noble and of a true bleeding heart he would have been dead. However, I know what it is like to not have the closure of a funeral. My father was murdered because of what he believed in. Because he knew that the king was a bastard of incest, and so the little bastard killed him in front of my sister. I say we allow him to take down the bodies and the others just in a few months. Even those little girls had burials my queen."

"I say that is a fair judgment Lord Stark. You may take down your father's body along with any other grand master who was against the crucifixion of the girls. In 2 months' time you may take down the rest of the bodies. I will not let even the worse suffer needlessly after death. Not like the masters did to others."

"Thank you my lord. My queen. Thank you for allowing me this."

"I wasn't allowed this. I can only do so for you."

The man left happily. As Daenerys stared at her, possible, future husband in both shock and awe for passing such a just judgment. He seemed a little angry, most likely because he was remembering his father's death.

"Jon, I thank you for placing such a just judgment on these people."

"You are welcome my lady."

"Jon. Everyone leave now."

They do so as Daenerys walked towards an angered Jon who looked ready to kill someone. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Are you angry at me?"

"No, I just- I"

"Jon, are you angry at my judgment?"

"A little but I know that they did bad things."

"I see, maybe I should have you judge from now on. You seem very thoughtful and just."

"I don't think that is necessary."

"I know but if we are to be married someday it would be well to know that you know how to deal with supplicants when you become king when we get rid of the Lannisters."

"What of Tyrion? He is not bad and if we have good Lannisters they could be allies."

"Yes but I will not call him Lannister when others are dragging that name through the dirt as they walk free after killing your family. Murdering them, even the children just like they did to my family."

"He will be saved, I trust Grey Worm to do that."

"Yes I do."

8

"I demand trial by combat!"

Gasps rang out in the throne room of Westeros as everyone saw the slightly crazed expression on the imp's face. In his eyes. Everyone began whispering and some yelling.

"Order! You have already started your trial."

"Yes but Lord Tywin any man of Westeros can demand a trial by combat at any time."

"That is true."

"This trial is adjourned until tomorrow where the combat will begin at the 10 bell toll. Who will be your champion?"

"I will be my own champion," and Tywin laughs only to see his face is serious.

"You're serious?"

"Are you scared father?"

"Me being sacred I think I'll fight you myself if that's what it will take to prove your guilt of Joffery's murder."

"Then it is settled."

"Yes a dwarf-"

"-Against an old coward, we'll be evenly matched."

"Take him away."

Jaimie went up to his brother and asked.

"Seven hells what are you doing Tyrion? You could die-"

"I have nothing to lose anymore brother. I have no one in the world that would mourn my death and I have nothing to gain by living except a fled wife. I also know I that I will never inherit anything from father and I will not be forced to watch as I am torn to pieces by liars, backstabbers, and cowards."

"Well let the Gods decide your fate."

"That we shall. You pleaded for my life."

"Of course, you are my brother. Father always drilled into us the importance of family."

"You said you would become the heir of Casterly Rock and father children, correct?"

"Yes."

"Good, do so no matter if I live or die and give them hell. Marry that Brienne of Tarth woman"

8

It was a nice day like most in King's Landing. Not at all a day you would think a fight to the death would take place. However that is what was going to happen.

"I Tommen Baratheon, first of his name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Protector of the Realms, and Ruler of the 7 Kingdoms declare for the trial by combat of my uncle Tyrion Lannister is to begin. The challenger my grandfather Lord Tywin Lannister please enter the ring."

Tywin enters the ring with people cheering seeing the old Lord in full combat ready armor and his new sword. He takes his place in the arena. You could hear the lions in the dungeons roaring and people thought it was approval.

"The defendant should you lose you will be put to death and not go and live out the rest of your days at the Wall as a mercy."

"Eddard Stark was promised the same mercy and that was ignored. I'd rather take my chances."

"Tyrion Lannister take your place in the ring."

The dwarf does so glaring at his smirking father in his shiny armor with a shiny new sword. There are no cheers at the "monster's" back or roar of lions. He never needed those things anyways. He brandishes his wicked axe that has seen combat once.

The two men stare each other down. Tywin in glee at finally getting rid of the stain upon his family name, and Tyrion in righteous fury. Tywin internally laughs at his sons glare but Tyrion's eyes get darker as the elder man's eyes twinkle in mirth. Tywin has only seen eyes that angry once and that was when he watched a man die in front of his eyes in the most painful way imaginable.

He shook himself saying that it was his harmless imp bastard. He would die by his hand and Tywin would finally have Jaimie as his heir.

"Let the fight begin!"

Tywin charged his younger son who in the terrible armor was lighter than Tywin. He evaded the sword and parried with his axe. His father went at him again and Tyrion evaded the sword but barely. It had almost grazed his cheek and ear. He smashed Tywin with the handle of his axe. Knocking the old man to the side and making him spit out a tooth.

"You're doing better than I thought you would."

"Of course, I don't have anything to lose so I fight without restraint. I'm going to enjoy letting all of my anger out on your proud ass."

"You think I'll give you the chance?"

"You are an old man who's running a doomed family that will be known as nothing more than traitors and women who fuck their own brothers. In a few generations."

Tywin knocks down his youngest son. Tyrion starts writhing and bones crack. Tywin backs away as his youngest so turns into a large golden lion in front of his eyes. The lion's mane was the same light brown that was on his youngest's head.

"Well father it seems that I have been changed by the grace of the gods in to our family sigil. It seems that no matter the curve balls thrown my way by them they favor me more than the rest of you."

The lion Tyrion roared loudly and attacked his father leaving him crippled. He cried out in pain and Tyrion left the arena strutting out of the palace as a large lion. He got screams and yells but no one dared hurt him after what he did to their hand.

"_Are you Tyrion Lannister?"_

Tyrion looked to see a tall exotic man with dark skin hair and eyes. Tyrion nods knowing his Valerian is rusty at best. The man makes his way out of the capital through side streets. He hands him a cloak as Tyrion tries to deal with the grace of the Gods. He eventually shrinks but loses consciousness.

8

Tyrion woke up in one of the warmest rooms he's had besides the one at King's Landing. He looked up and saw his lovely young wife. She had a damp towel on his head.

"Lady Sansa."

"Lord Tyrion, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've been stepped on by a dragon. Where am I?"

"You are in the Camp. The home of my family currently."

"Wait, we're with your family? Why would you bring me here?"

"Well I didn't bring you here, my brother did. We wanted to thank you for being courteous to Bran, and myself."

"So you saved my life?"

"Yes, my brother will want to see you soon. So I would tell you to get dressed. Now I will be leaving so you can do so."

"Thank you Sansa."

"You are welcome Tyrion."

Tyrion felt different and looked down at his feet. He couldn't see them through the blanket so he took them off only to scream. He was tall now. He rushed towards a mirror he saw. He could only gape. He was now how he would look had he not been a dwarf.

He was tall at least for a dwarf. Most likely he was the size of his brother. His blue eyes were wide in shock and his mouth was opened. The scar was still there along with his curly light brown hair.

"What in the 7 hells?"

"It seems that your shape shifting helped you grow."

Tyrion saw a man he recognized as a boy who had barely been seeing the world last they had met. His eyes were hard and Tyrion could see he's seen men died and killed them.

"Well look as though neither of us are bastards now."

"Yes, it's good to see you Tyrion."

"It is good to see you Jon. Or should I call you Lord Stark? Or maybe good brother?"

"Call me Jon."

"I don't want to be married to Sansa. She is beautiful yes. However, she's so young and I feel more dirty than I ever have before."

"Your marriage can be annulled. For what I've been told you've never consummated it. Such marriages are easily annulled."

"Thank you. May I have some clothes?"

"Yes, here. This while be nicer to wear than your Westerosi clothes. They're too heavy for this weather."

"They were my lightest clothes."

"They are too warm for this weather."

"Well this land must be on fire."

Tyrion gets dressed in a light cotton shirt and pants. He leaves the room and finds Jon outside as they walk towards a room. In it there's the last Targaryen along with all of the Starks besides the cripple.

"Lord Tyrion Lannister."

"Lady Targaryen, tales of your beauty and exploits traveled far from this land and I cannot say they were exaggerated."

"I thank you Lord Tyrion. Tales of your exploits and abilities are doing the same."

"I'm guessing you do not like me for what my father ordered to have happen to your family members. So you know I was a child and I crippled that old bastard. I hate him just as much as any other man."

"I know and I do not hate you. I am just telling you that most of the news of you isn't pleasant."

"Of course it wasn't pleasant. I was a dwarf."

"And I, like your nieces and nephews, am a product of incest."

"Yes, but you are not mad like your father or Joffery."

"You do not call him king."

"I will never call that mad boy king because he never deserved to be called such a name in the first place. He is a monster. His siblings are innocent and good but Joffery was a bad egg."

"I like you Tyrion. I've heard that you are a very intelligent man."

"Yes, but not many have noted that."

"I would like to invite you to be my chief strategist. You are intelligent and have a good name. You also saved many among King's Landing one of them being Lady Sansa. For that I am grateful."

"You are to marry Lord Jon, are you not?"

"It is a possibility. We unlike many nobles wish to know if we are compatible or not before a wedding. If we are not our family will be allies and one of our descendants will marry."

"I commend you for trying to change traditions. I hope you find happiness together that has been denied many nobles for centuries."

"Will you be a part of my court Lord Tyrion?"

"I think I will your grace. I feel more of a calling to be here than I ever have in Westeros."

"Do you have any friends or allies in Westeros?"

"My brother the Kingslayer. Now Lord of Casterly Rock."

"Jaimie's marriageable now?"

Tyrion looks at the large woman who had her heart stolen by his brother, and his heart tugged by her.

"Ah, Brienne, yes, and I do hope you become my good sister it would be wildly entertaining to watch the anger on my father's face. I can also tell that you've changed Jaimie and I can only say it is for the better."

The large woman blushes at the man's praise along with the idea of marrying his brother. She watched as the man's smile grew wider.

"Go, Lady Brienne. I think it would be wildly entertaining, and I know that he cares for you. Otherwise, why would he change?"

"Lord Tyrion, may I ask what you wish to be called?"

Tyrion looks up at the smiling Deanerys. Who seems to have been filled with joy at the sight of a happy Lady Brienne.

"I wish to be what you wish me to be, my queen."

"Well we must find that out mustn't we?"

"Yes, my queen."

**Well, yeah this happened. I hope you like!**


	9. Chapter 8: Queen of Thorns

**Well hello everyone I hope you like this chapter. I just love Margery and her family and I hate Peytr and Lysa and they're allies and I want him double crossed so yeah.**

**This is how I'd make Game of Thrones**

**If I owned it! But sadly it still eludes my grasp slipping through my fingers like the finest silks or the innumerable grains of sand upon a beach. **

**Yeah um okay myself you do that. Anyways, ONWARDS TO KILLING PEYTR!**

**But first conspiracy theory! I think Robynn is actually Peytr's son and this isn't from the books this is my thoughts. Because two episodes ago Lysa asked him "Do you remember our first wedding night all of those years ago?" or something to that effect. Also Peytr has dark hair and eyes like Robynn. So it wouldn't surprise me. This is no way from the show or books, this is my theory which I will be using in this story. However, he will never be given the name Waters or Baelish because he doesn't deserve to have such, in my opinion, terrible names.**

Chapter 8: "Queen of Thorns"

3rd Person Pov

Olenna Tyrell was an old veteran of the "Game of Thrones" and was flattered when it's most zealous player decided to ally with her. However, what the little mockingbird didn't know is that it might be a sin to kill most mockingbirds but when it is truly a hawk in a skin. Well that is no sin to kill a hawk all you need to do is trap it.

"So, Lord Tyrion is now a lion. He crippled his father Lord Tywin, and won. Now he has disappeared most likely to the East. Correct?"

"Yes Grandmother. Many think he is going to seek shelter with his wife's family."

"Well of course he would. He can most likely trust them better than his own family and they are his family's enemies."

"Yes, they would wouldn't they?"

"Of course and what of the other Lannister, Jaimie?"

"He has assumed the role of the Lord of Casterly Rock. I heard he is asking for Brienne of Tarth's hand in marriage."

"What a sight that will be. I feel that their proposal will be a duel. If Jaimie can win he'll get Brienne and what a sight that would be."

"Yes, but you can't ignore the possibilities either grandmother. If he were to defeat her in combat with one hand that would prove his ability in swordsmanship once again."

"Yes, but also he gets to anger his father which I have to applaud. He is finally standing up for himself."

"Yes it seems so."

A servant runs up to the two as they walk. He immediately bows to the 'Queen of Thorns' and her grandson the 'Knight of Flowers'. He was shaky and nervous.

"My lord, my lady."

"Yes? What's happening?"

"A-a-"

"A what boy? Spit it out."

"A young man has asked to meet you Lady Tyrell."

"I see, I will be in the solar in a few moments and prepare some tea."

"Do you know who the young man is?"

"No, who is he?"

"He says he's Tyrion Lannister and the grace of the gods granted him height."

"Oh, I will come now. Loras dear is it alright if I leave our talk earlier than expected?"

"Of course grandmother you seem to have urgent business to attend to."

The older woman made her way to her solar and saw a man that looked like the dwarf she encountered only taller. However, she could tell by his air and posture that he wasn't used to the height yet. So she knew it was Tyrion.

"Lord Tyrion, I must say the gods have been good to you lately."

"Yes they have, however I've never heard you compliment anyone outside of your family."

"Well, I believe your falling into the gods' good graces is reason enough. Now what are you here for?"

"Straight to the point, now you seem normal. I'm here to act as a diplomat."

"For?"

"Jon Stark and Daenerys Targaryen."

"I see so they are working together. The only thing that surprises me is the Targaryen isn't bearing the name Stark."

"They are a strange couple. Both lost lovers and family recently and do not wish to rush into things like most young lords and ladies do."

"I see, so why are you here?"

"To tell you that Peytr Baelish has been lying to you. He said he had no idea of where Sansa was-"

"He took her, and was planning to use her to gain the North wasn't he? He wanted compensation for what Brandon did to him."

"You are one of the smartest and bluntest women I've ever met."

"Thank you, so the hawk in a mockingbird's cloak has lied to the Queen of Thorns. Well it seems high time to end this temporary alliance with a check mate."

"Also Lysa Arryn has been in cahoots with him. She's the killer of Jon Arryn."

"What of her son?"

"Innocent, he even helped Sansa escape the Vale."

"Well, he's a cunning little brat."

"Yes, he is Peytr's son of course he is cunning."

"So the Lord of the Vale is a Waters?"

"Yes, but he is our ally and has been claimed by Jon Arryn as his son. That will not be reversed."

"Of course the boy is an ally and related to your wife."

"Former wife, we had our marriage annulled. I would not drag her down with me into my sins. They are mine and mine alone."

"I see, will you take a wife?"

"After this whole business is over with I will but not now. There is too much to be done."

"Yes there is much to be done. I assume you wish for me to arrange the death of Peytr Baelish and Lysa Baelish?"

"Yes, make it seem like an accident or an attack from some bandits."

"How do we get them out?"

"Invite them to your costume party that happens once a year. Invite everyone and have them killed on the way, and let Robynn miraculously survive."

"You are cunning. I can see why King's Landing wasn't over run by Stannis Baratheon's men. I assume you wish to deal with them as well?"

"In due time, the Red Priestess wishes to sacrifice Stannis' only child a girl called Shireen. I believe her bastard cousin Gendry and Arya Stark are on their way right now to save her."

"Oh? How interesting, now I wish to know what you'll give me in return for my helping you."

"Well, that can easily be arranged."

"Alright, I wish for your first born to marry Loras' first born or whenever either of you have a boy and girl."

"Why not ask for Jon Stark's first born? Or for Ser Loras to marry Lady Sansa?"

"My hands are tied. Loras has to marry Cersei."

"And what would happen if you managed to find out that Cersei was an adulterer and therefore unfit to be a wife?"

"That would be the gift of a lifetime."

"If you are to talk to one of my cousins. Specifically, the Lannister who squired for King Robert you would find that he and Cersei had an intimate relationship only to have a fallout after the Battle of the Blackwater."

"I see, but how could I lie and say that I just so happened to check that one cousin?"

Olenna wanted to see if he could find a solution to the hole in his plan.

"Why not ask all of them? You can say you wish to know more about the woman that will be marrying your grandson. Then when he is alone you blackmail it out of him and then present it before the small council. Loras would be exempt from marrying her because she would be ill-suited to be a wife. Then she would be tossed back to Jaimie who, would be completely angered by it and she would have to watch as her greatest pawn fell in love with another."

"You are rather devious Lord Tyrion."

"Of course, it kept me alive for this long hasn't it?"

"Quite true, now let us seal this with some Dornish wine."

"Yes, Lady Tyrell or should I say Redwyne."

**Shorter chapter but it wasn't as gut wrenching as the last. I had to write a lot of things down. Hope you like the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9: Shireen and Golden Company

**Hidow so this is gonna be an interesting one. So yeah don't own anything and hope you enjoys. Also to Zues6257 I will have a more romancy chapter in two chapters. I thank you for the review.**

**Seriously I thank all of you guys. I have more reviews on this story than I have ever gotten on any other in my fanfiction writing career. Can you guys make a tutorial on how to review a story properly? I swear most of the people on fanfiction need this tutorial. So thank you guys so much.**

Chapter 9: Shireen Baratheon and the Golden Company

3rd Person Pov

"A king's blood is immensely powerful. It could get rid of Jon Stark and all of the other's that dare to try to usurp my right."

"Yes."

"But since Ser Davos let the bastard get away we can't use him."

"There is one other with the king's blood."

"Who?"

Shireen felt her stomach drop knowing what Melisandre was going to persuade her father in to sacrificing herself.

"Shireen."

There was complete silence from her father and then a sigh. She heard his boots and she retreated back to her room that was filled with books. Then she cried hugging her pillow and barricaded the door. She cried until she couldn't something she had found she had been doing ever since her father came into contact with the Red Priestess. Then she heard a chirp.

She looked up to see a beautiful bird. It was small and white and she recognized it from her books, it was a dove. She cooed at it and the bird flew into her room she set out some bread and it pecked at it. She then noticed that there was a little note on its leg.

"What's this hm?"

She took the note off and read. The more she did the more complete joy took hold of her. It said.

**Dear Shireen Baratheon,**

**this is Arya Stark. I have heard that you are to be sacrificed. When this is to be done, you must run up to the top of dragonmount and I will meet you there and take you to your cousin Gendry.**

**Sincerely,**

**Arya Stark**

She reread it over and over and smiled. She then heard a knock and removed the barricade and Ser Davos Seaworthy. He looked scared and sad.

"I already know Ser Davos. But I can tell you that it will not happen."

"Princess what do you mean?"

"It seems like I have some allies in the world after all. However, when the day is to come, stay away from Dragonmount."

8

Everyone could only watch as their princess was led to the altar in her Baratheon yellow dress. Only for her to stab one man, and kick the other in the shins, and then run as fast as she could towards Dragonmount.

"Shireen!"

The little girl doesn't even look back not that anyone can blame her. She is chased but half-heartedly as no one wanted to hurt the girl. However they get the surprise of a life-time when there's a dragon with a girl on it. Even more so when the princess gets on without hesitation.

"My name is Arya Stark! Your king decided to sacrifice his own daughter to a deviant god! And is led by the balls by the Red Priestess! You have lost much! Stand down and I won't have to take your life!"

Many of them did stand down. Hoping to serve Stannis another day, but Stannis wasn't having it and charged them. The dragon's tail hit Stannis in the torso and sent him flying as the two girls flew away.

"Are you really Arya Stark?"

"Of course I am!"

"Why do you have a dragon?!"

"Well, I bonded with her!"

"Bonded?"

"Yeah! That means we're partners forever!"

"Oh, where are we going?!"

"The Vale."

"But isn't the Vale under Peytr Baelish's control?"

"Not anymore, or at least not for much longer. As we speak he is most likely being killed by my cousin's men. My aunt Lysa will be captured and brought before myself and Robynn for justice."

"What did she do?"

"Betrayed her family."

"Didn't I do that?"

"No your family betrayed you. That is different."

8

Peytr Baelish thought that life was good. He was in control of both Harrenhall and the Vale, had killed Joffery. The only bad things had to deal with women. First was having to marry Lysa and her tendencies towards extreme jealousy and clinging annoyed him greatly. The second, was the escape of Sansa Stark to her family.

It put quite a crimp in his plans of ruling the North. However, Peytr had no doubts that his plans would be fulfilled. All good things come to those who wait. Rushing into thing was always ill advised but it infuriated him. His chance at the North had been so close only for it to have been snatched by a boy of 16.

Jon Stark was going to pay. Peytr was going to make it so. However, his plans of world domination and revenge were halted by angry yells. He peaked out only to have a sword put through his head. Then there was a roar and a dragon landed. Lysa grabbed onto her love and rocked back and forth.

"Lysa Arryn."

She looked up to see a girl that looked like a Stark. She could practically see Ned all over the girl. She knew who she was immediately.

"Arya?"

"Hello Lysa Arryn."

"Arya, is that any way to speak to your aunt?"

"It is when you betrayed your own family for someone who was using you."

"Wha-what?"

Robynn comes off his horse and goes towards his mother.

"Lysa Tully, you are charged with the murder of Jon Arryn, and treason against the Tullys, the Arryns, the Starks, and the Baratheons."

"Robynn."

"No, you might be my mother, but you have betrayed everything your family stood for and what your sister stood for. I sentence you to death."

"Who will kill her?"

"I heard of a saying in the North, 'the one who passes the judgement, swings the sword' and I think I will honor that tradition as your family was affected."

"Robynn!"

They take Lysa Arryn to a rock with the Vale soldiers holding her down. One gives Robynn a sword and Arya whispers.

"It Valyrian steel swing hard and true and you'll only have to do it once."

Robynn grabs the sword tuning out his mother's screams and calling of his name. He lifted the sword over his head trying not to let it pull him backwards. Then he brought it down and Lysa Tully was no more.

"You did good Robynn."

He felt terrible. He went into the bushes and heaved until there was nothing coming out except spit and stomach acid. He felt a hand and Arya said.

"I know cousin. It's tough the first time when you kill."

"Have you killed before?"

"Yes many times. It's the only reason I'm alive."

Robynn hears a voice and looks up to see a girl. She was near his age and was wearing Baratheon yellow with a dark cloak. Half of her face was scarred and scaled but Robynn thought she was the prettiest girl he had ever met.

"Thank you for avenging my uncle."

"Y-your w-wel-welcome lady?"

"Shireen Baratheon, you can call me Shireen."

Arya guffaws internally as her cousin blushes profusely and mumbles.

"Lady Shireen."

"You were very brave."

The young lord blushes even more. However Arya has to ruin it for a good purpose.

"Come on Shireen, we need to go. Robynn act like you're horrified, and someone slash up the bodies."

Everyone moves and Robynn could only vow.

"I'm going to marry Lady Shireen someday."

Then Robynn heard men coming with horse and he collapsed next to his mother's body after bashing his head on a rock. It made him dizzy and he saw some of the King's men. Most of the knights looked frazzled and two of them were on the ground holding their stomachs.

"Lord Arryn! Are you alright?!"

"I feel dizzy."

He groaned out and then he said.

"Can you put mommy back together? She needs to finish my costume. We can just go to the Maester and she'll be okay, and Uncle Peytr too."

"Sorry kid but your mommy isn't going to come back."

8

Jon was immediately rushed into Lord Maegyr's office when he told the slave that he had news of his daughter. He gestured for Jon to sit down.

"How is my daughter and her child has it been born yet?"

"Lord Maegyr, your daughter along with my brother were massacred at a wedding."

"What? Please explain."

"My brother Robb was going to storm and take over the lair of our enemy take their home from them. However, he needed men, after he executed a lord from his own bannermen for killing two innocent boys. So he went to one of his grandfather's bannermen Walder Fray-"

"That was the man whose daughter your brother was going to marry."

"Yes, and Tywin Lannister had paid Lord Bolton along with Lord Fray to kill them. Lord Fray violated the guest right and murdered your daughter, her unborn child, and my brother. My youngest sister came on to the scene after they had decapitated my brother and put his dire wolf's head on his body."

"Those bastards will pay dearly for this. I assume they have the bodies?"

"Yes if they haven't burned them."

"Are you going to avenge them?"

"Of course, I understand killing your enemy but to violate and sacred law and kill an unborn child is something I will never condone. I'm getting as many allies as I can. We already have Riverrun, Dorne, the North, the Eyrie, The Tyrells, and Daenerys Targaryen and her forces allied to us."

"I assume some wish for marriages."

"I myself am betrothed to Daenerys Targaryen. The Eyrie's lord has blood ties to my siblings, along with Riverrun, I have blood ties to Dorne, and the Tyrells have agreed if we are to relieve their heir of his marriage to Cersei Lannister, as she is old and ill-suited towards child bearing. Also, we have Jaimie and Tyrion Lannister on our side. The North, well that is a very easy reason to understand why?"

"Of course, I have to say quite a few allies you have. I am curious to the reason why you have a blood tie to Dorne and not your siblings."

"My original name was Jon Snow, the bastard of Eddard Stark and Aliana Sand Princess of Dorne."

"I see, you are interesting Jon Stark. Now, my son is a part of the Golden Company. If you tell them the story of what Tywin Lannister did to our families I feel they will join you free of charge."

"That would be very appreciative."

"Meet me tomorrow, I will take you then. For now I must go home and tell my wife and son."

"Of course Lord Maegyr, that is something I would do in your place as well."

"Thank you for understanding."

"You are welcome Lord Maegyr."

8

Malaquo Maegyr was the angriest he had ever been in his entire life. That was saying something as he had dealt with many things. However, when he learned that his sweet little niece Talisa and her unborn son and husband were slaughtered at a wedding and that the murderers had violated the guest right to do so was calling down the fury of Malaquo Maegyr the Tiger Triach of Volantis. He didn't care that he had to ally with the slave stealer Daenerys Targaryen if it meant that he got revenge.

No one and he meant no one murdered Malaquo Maegyr's family and lived very long. His niece Talisa had done nothing wrong. In fact, she had a bleeding heart and was the noblest woman he had the pleasure of knowing. She however had some back bone that she exhibited when she left Volantis and became a healer.

Malaquo would never have let her go alone if he had known the tragedy that would befall her. Then the bastards who killed her had to audacity to keep her body and allow it to rot. Malaquo would get his revenge and he immediately went to the Golden Company. While they were shocked by the change the news of how his niece died angered them.

Jon Stark would get the help of Volantis and the Golden Company. He swore on his honor as a Maegyr that he would make the Lannister pay their debts by the "tiger's bloody claw" his house words.

8

Jon didn't know what to expect when he went back to Volantis the next morning. However he didn't expect for the Golden Company to agree right away. Then tell him that they would do it without charge because of the level of depravity that was shown towards his family.

He also didn't expect to be taken to Malaquo Maegyr's office. He was an imposing man tall and he had a predator look in his eyes. He was also dark like most of the people in the East especially the nobles.

"Jon Stark, please sit down."

Jon does just that, and looks politely at his good-sister's uncle.

"You are my good-nephew's brother?"

"Yes, Lord Maegyr."

"Did you see what happened to your brother?"

"No, my sister did, and my other sister had to watch as our father's head was cut off."

"Why?"

"Because he knew that our king was from the queen fucking her own brother. My brother saw them and now he's a cripple."

"I see, so he was a threat along with your brother."

"Yes."

"Do you know my house's words?"

"No, sire."

"They are 'tiger's bloody claw'. I will help you in your quest to get revenge and your betrothed on the throne. However, I want the man who stabbed my niece to death. Not the orchestrators but the man who actually did it."

"That is acceptable. I was afraid you would ask for Tywin Lannister."

"Why is that?"

"My mother's family, has a very good claim on him. Tywin Lannister ordered to have my aunt raped and murdered and my cousins, who were children, to be killed."

"Elaria Martell?"

"Yes, my mother was her bastard sister Aliana."

"I will help you and your family, get that man's head on a spike as long as you give whoever killed my niece to us to be done with as we see fit."

"I will take that deal."

"And I will take your word that you will bring me that man dead or alive."

"I will do so."

"Thank you Jon Stark, and may the Gods be with you."

Jon left the room with some satisfaction knowing that a threat to Daenerys and possibly his family was gone. He couldn't wait for the Lannisters to pay their debts in blood.

8

Lady Catelyn didn't know how it happened but somehow it had happened. She had been brought back form death by the Grace of the Gods.

She had found out that much had happened. Jon was now a Stark like she had wanted when she was younger. He had allied with the Targaryen girl and disappeared along with his siblings except Bran. However, she heard that the wildlings would attack Castle Black so that is where she is going.

Hopefully, she would find someone to get her to her family

**Yeah spoiler, hope you like that I encorparated that. Also enjoy everything. Sorry if there's no romance between Jon and Dany but they needed to get some things done first. So hope you like it yall.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hidow I love you guys however I want 50 reviews soon and I will most likely give you a romancy chapter but not smutty because that's just not how I roll. So I hope you like this you guys. Also I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Helping the Night's Watch and Arya's Order

3rd Person Pov

The Night's Watchmen were scared, and rightly so. They were going to be facing the biggest enemy any of them had ever faced. A platoon of united and angry wildlings, armed for 1,000 men. Not the many slightly starved boys and cowardly criminals that truly faced them.

As soon as dawn came the wildlings began the siege. The archers hitting their archers and the men waiting by the gate, that was slowly being broken through by axes and spears. Then at long last they broke through hitting the men like a tidal wave of metal and strength.

Men were being cut down like flies. Falling to the superior numbers and wild fighting that the wildlings had in their favor.

Then the wildlings heard screams coming from their own flank. They looked back to see men charging their backs. The one leading them was dark colored and wore a strange helmet that one man recognized.

"They're the Unsullied."

"What are you going on about now Sam!?"

"The Unsullied! The slave soldiers that Daenerys Targaryen uses! Who went to the East?!"

"It's Jon!"

Then there's a roar of some animal and they all watch the dragon that Jon left with. Then following behind him was another that was golden. They immediately set to torching the cannibals and when the possessed hawk went towards the green dragons rider, it dropped down dead.

Then the dragons flew low and two men dropped down. One of them they recognized as Jon Snow but the other was muscled, dark-haired, blue eyed and brandished a hammer. They charged into the melee and started to cut down the men that they were fighting. The Night watchmen rallied and they got rid of the wildlings.

It was barely an hour since they had started. The wildlings were put into piles and their bodies were burned.

"Jon!"

"Sam! How are you?!"

"I'm alive aren't I? So who's this?"

"Gendry Waters, the King's bastard."

"Hello."

"So where you've been?"

"Dealing with the fact that I'm now Jon Stark."

"What?"

"Yeah, my brother apparently knew that if anything happened to him there would be no adult heir. So he made me his legitimate brother and heir."

Arya choose that moment to land with her dragon and Rhaegal following her. She got off and walked to her brother.

"Arya these are my friends Sam, Gregg, and Pyp. Guys this is my little sister Arya."

"Lady Arya-"

"Call me Arya, the only lady in our family is Sansa. I didn't get out of King's Landing and the Lannister's hands by being a lady."

"No you did it with a sword, or a dagger, or that assassin Jaken."

Arya sticks out her tongue at him.

"Your just green because I can use a sword better than you can."

"Alright you two lovebirds argument over."

They blush and gape at Jon who just smirks mischievously.

"So, Jon I assume you're working with Deanerys Targaryen."

"Yes and?"

"How's that coming along?"

"You're asking if I've gotten into bed with her or not aren't you Gregg?"

"Yes, have you?"

"No, I haven't because both of us don't want to fall into another's bed."

"I didn't see Ygritte."

"She's dead, on the way to return the dragon I found the cannibals eating her."

"Jon, I'm sorry."

"And Dany lost her unborn son and her husband."

"Sorry if I pissed you off mate."

"It's fine. It's just you being you."

"So, I guess you're not coming back."

"Yeah, I'll visit, and maybe if we win, I can change some rules around."

They laughed at him until they realized if they won what that would mean.

"If you win this you'll be our king."

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet."

"Hah, but that would be supremely interesting. A bastard for a king."

"Actually there's been two rather recently."

"Yeah, but they were being controlled by someone else so they don't count."

"Yes that is true."

The four friends reunite until the Maester comes down.

"Jon!"

"Maester Aemon! It is good to see you again."

"Come here, we need to speak."

Jon follows the old man into his chambers. He seems very old and sicker than when Jon last saw the old man. He sits down and gestures for Jon to do the same.

"Jon, I believe that Daenerys Targaryen is the Prince that was Promised."

Jon was shocked but when he went over the facts. Prince in Valerian was not just for males it could be a female as well. Jorah also said that the day that the dragons were born a red comet streaked across the sky. That was the sign of the Prince.

"I believe so as well. When Daenerys awoke her dragons a red comet went across the sky. Everyone saw it including those in Westeros."

"The Bleeding Star. I see, you must protect her at all cost. Also give her this."

The old Maester gives Jon a letter and a necklace.

"What is that?"

"This was my mother's it was the only grandeur I kept from my old life. I wish to give it to my last living family member. She deserves to have it. It will remind her of who she is."

"I will Maester Aemon. I will give it to her."

"Thank you, Jon."

8

"Myrcella are your bags packed little one?"

"Yes Ella."

"Will you miss Tristane?"

My future good cousins giggled and teased. I blushed as they giggled even more, however the youngest asked.

"Why would you miss a boy? Don't they say we have cooties?"

We all laughed at her naivety and Myrcella picks the youngest girl up and says.

"One day Elaria you will understand, but you are too young and innocent. Please stay that way."

"But I don't want to be called little and be told I'm too young."

"Yes, you are called little and told you are too young but once you are grown up it will never come back no matter how much you want it too."

"I still want to be big."

"You will one day little one, but not right now. Don't rush your youth."

The sand snakes giggled as we finished packing up our bags. We were met with a woman who was dark and had very poofy hair.

"Hello, Lady Myrcella, the Sand Snakes, my name is Messandei. I am Daenerys' personal translator."

"Hello Messandei, why are we being taken to the East?"

"Arya wishes to start an all-female order."

"All-female order? What will we do?"

"You will be the destroyers of men."

"What is it called?"

"Lady Arya wishes for her recruits to decide with her."

8

"So Gendry do you have any ideas?"

"Arya, I'm trying not to get my hand burnt off here."

"But do you?"

"No Arya, I don't have any ideas about what to call an all-girl warrior order."

"Surely you have to have something?"

Gendry puts the sword into the water pail and then turns to Arya in frustration.

"Arya, I am a boy. What am I supposed to call an all-girl order?"

"Well what do you think is associated with women and scary?"

"Anything, having to deal with you."

"That is not helping Gendry."

"Arya!"

They turn to Jon who is looking at the two incredulously.

"What? I've been asking this dumb bull for names for my order. He is completely unimaginative."

"What am I supposed to call an all-female order?"

"I don't know. New Moon Blood?"

"Well at least that's better than Grey Worm's suggestion. This one says a good name would be Death Girls."

Jon laughs at Arya's imitation of Grey Worm which was surprisingly quite good.

"Have you asked Daenerys?"

"No, I'll ask her later. After sword practice with Rickon."

"Alright, now stop messing with Gendry and go and do your archery lessons."

"Okay, make sure he doesn't burn himself."

Arya left the room and went to the range. Gendry breathed a sigh of both relief and annoyance while shaking his head.

"So I heard you're a master at smithing now."

"Yes, I made a sword for your uncle."

"I heard he used it to help Sandor kill the Mountain."

"Good, he deserved it."

"Yes he did."

"So I heard that Malaquo Maegyr is going to help out of revenge."

"Of course, if you had an innocent pregnant niece who was murdered by someone who violated the guest right you would be angry too."

"Let's hope the gods pity Tywin Lannister."

"They won't he violated a sacred tradition and now he will pay the ultimate price."

**So I hope you guys like it. Also I might need assistance on different positions. These are what I know.**

**Arya= Lady Commander**

**Sansa= diplomat (she'll be cool)**

**Shireen= Pyrotechnics (oh Stannis I almost feel bad for you, but I don't.)**

**Myrcella= long range support.**


End file.
